


Mama AJ's Home

by DeiDeidy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiDeidy/pseuds/DeiDeidy
Summary: Personal story of my sonas adopting a bunch of Bitties and how it goes with them





	Mama AJ's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning to all who read this. This is one of the first stories I decided to upload. It's gonna be full of not just Bitties but also OCs so if anyone has questions (Example: Who is Judy? Why is Zina afraid of water) just ask away :)

1.The beginning of Mama AJ

 

It was lazy day at Coxel mansion.  
Dei worked on his secret projects, Deidy watched horror movie laughing at stupidity of some characters, Kyõmi decided to hide in her room to do some "stuff" and lastly Aja was surfing through multidimensional internet looking for any kind of entertainment "saw,saw,read,boring,saw,cute,knew it,read it..." Aja mumbles while scrolling. She was searching for something...no...Anything that could break her routine and give her some kind of excitement but so far she only found things that she already looked at.  
"Oh come on...I need some inspiration...something new~" Groaned Aja while laying her head on the table. "Well may as well check what's new on Tumblr..." mumble resigned and blindly reached for mouse to open said website.  
It was one of the few sites she could spend quite a lot of her time. If it wasn't for amazing artists that were there too it was at least for chatting with some of her friends she made there.  
She did notice tho that quite big number of people fell in love with creatures called Bitties, small skeletal beings that are considered companions to those who adopted them, still Aja didn't feel the need to get one. After some time of going through some of her favourites and listening to some silly songs she stopped at one channel...( @nixen-extreme-dimension to be exact ) and noticed they're also hosting adoption of a bittie.  
"Oh...Bittie Sensy??" Aja stared at few pictures of said Bittie. He was a skeleton type with few cracks spreading from his right eyesocked that was covered in custom eyepatch, claw like fingertips,magical blue eye and tongue, in blue&black themed clothing and clearly annoyed expression on his face while being photographed for adoption. "Didn't know Hixen gonna develop one...what his bio says?" Aja couldn't resist reading informations about him. She knew many of her favourites ended up coming up with some of their own Bitties and even some different types of them too just in the name of a person who started this Bittie mania (@fucken-crybaby). Sensys bio didn't say much but it was enough for Aja to have her interest poked.  
"Hmm...what if I get myself one...no that would be to much. I'm already responsible for many things I don't need bittie to spice it up...do I?" Aja didn't know what to do. On one hand she really needed some lil companion that isn't only pet or even her sibling. But on the other side she has a lot of things to take care of and didn't need to have another lil being to keep eye on. Out of the suden she heard her door creak open and in comes her brother Dei. He just took break from his work to check on her if she needs help with something. "Hiya sis. Found something interesting?" he asked while taking another chair and setting it up right next to hers. "Oh nothing much. Just checking some of my favs." smiles Aja and winks teasingly at him while his face turns grey "What about you? I didn't hear any explosions today." Dei sighs, grey fading from his face "That happened only 4 times and everytime it was Deidys fault" he groaned puffing up his cheeks while Aja laughs "Actually it happened 16th times and not all of them were Deidys doing my dear~" she giggled.  
Dei continued pouting before he looked at Aja's computer to see it still be open at Bitty Sensy. "You looking up some bitties? Didn't know you too are interested in them." He excitedly proclaims while reading Sensys Bio and time when it were put up "We still have time to check them up before 'Nixens center' gets too crowded too. Wanna go?" Aja looked at her excited brother. She knew that Dei was actually big mother-hen when it came to kids or young creatures but she didn't know that he already found out about existence of bitties and wanted one "Dei...you know that our home isn't good place for bittie..I have too much work, you have your projects and well...needs and Deidy or Kyõmi are too unstable to look after small beings." Aja says sadly and longingly stares at her computer. Dei just stays quiet side glancing at Aja. He knew Aja is right but at the same time he knew bittie would be great opportunity for change. "Sister...let's still adopt that Bittie." he grins at her "we may have busy schedule but we have a lots of friends to help us out. Zuno and Judy can take care of administration, Stue collects information, Dralk can help with our creature developments and many more! We're not alone in all this to be unable adopt small smart being don'tcha think?" Aja looked in surprise at her brother before smiling slightly " And what if something happens to them?" She still ask "Then we're gonna be prepared for anything!" Dei jumps from his chair, holding hand out. He already knew Aja's answer to Bittie question but he still need her silent agreement. A think for a lil while before standing and grabbing Deis hand "Okay...let's go adopt our first Bittie then.." She grins and Dei just happily shakes her hand.

●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■●■

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulation~☆ u survived :) *holds out for u plate of cookies* here u go buddy :) U deserve it :D


End file.
